halofandomcom-20200222-history
Kig-Yar
Halo Encyclopedia: page 147 |weight= |skincolor= Orange, dark green, pale brown, etc. |distinctions= Tall and slender with large, pale eyes, claws, and razor-sharp teeth. |weapons= |equipment= |types=*Ranger *Skirmisher *Sniper *Zealot *Major *Minor |affiliation= Covenant Empire, later Covenant Loyalists |notable= *Bok *Chur 'R-Mut *Chur'R-Yar *Jak *Pirate Prince *Reth *Yeg *Zhar |othernames= *Buzzard *Chicken *Crow *Jackal *Killer Bird *Turkey *Tree Turkey *Vulture }} The Kig-yar (Latin: Perosus latrunculus, translated to "Hateful Highwayman"[http://carnage.bungie.org/haloforum/halo.forum.pl?read=865756 HBO Forums]) are a saurian species[http://www.bungie.net/projects/odst/guide.aspx Bungie.net: ODST Guide] which serve the Covenant, and later the Covenant Loyalists, as mercenaries and privateers. Humans have termed these vicious creatures Jackals, as they are known for their swiftness, viciousness, and dexterity, despite their physical frailty. In combat, Kig-yar serve as either snipers or scouts within the Covenant due to their excellent senses of sight, smell, and hearing. History Once, the Kig-yar culture was centered around rival clans sailing across Eayn's seas as pirates, raiding the encampments and settlements of rival clans. As the distances between the clans diminished, so too did the differences, and a united Kig-yar race reached out to the stars in spacecraft, beginning to populate small asteroids around Chu'ot. Some of these saw opportunity, and became pirates once more, raiding merchant ships. These were apparently the Kig-yar's only effective response to the overwhelming Covenant military juggernaut when they arrived in their home-system in 1342. The war between the two factions culminated around sieges of redoubts on the asteroids surrounding their world. Eventually, in order to survive, they accepted Letters of Marque: commissions from the Ministry of Tranquility to engage in the services of the Covenant, though often this was merely used as an excuse to continue raiding. The Kig-yar spent much of this time preying on the ships of the Covenant's enemies, such as the humans. Though they theoretically stand as equals of the Unggoy, the Kig-yar are actually in an elevated position, as most of the other races ignore the Unggoy, while the Kig-yar are purposefully cruel to them to reassure themselves of their own superiority. This reached a boiling point in 2462, when some Kig-yar attempted to poison recreational narcotics the Unggoy enjoyed which would have left the Unggoy sterile, in retaliation for the Unggoy encroaching on their habitats and displacing Kig-yar nests. Although a junior staffer in the Ministry of Concert found evidence of this, the High Council failed to properly investigate the incident, culminating in the Unggoy Rebellion. Description Anatomy and Physiology Despite their saurian origins, Kig-yar are avian in appearance, with feather-like quills on their heads and arms on males and calloused plates on females for protection from males during mating, and three-toed bird-like feet with deadly talons. They have three fingers on each hand with razor-sharp claws. Kig-yar have bird-like beaks and razor sharp teeth that can easily rip flesh apart. They are mainly carnivorous and are known to the consume flesh of other sentient beings. Though they are not a low-gravity species, they do have many qualities that are shared with species from low-g worlds. The female of the species lack the spiny plumage (said plumage's color serving as indication of the Jackal's mood)Halo: Contact Harvest, pages 56/58 of the male; replacing it with calloused plates at the forearms and the rear of the head. This thick skin helps protect the female during courtship. When mating, the male can choose to fertilize the egg, in which a male is produced, whereas if the eggs are not fertilized a female is produced. Aside from the obvious differences in reproductive organs, the male and female of the species are more or less identical in appearance with no physical disparity or mass distribution between the sexes. Kig-yar skin is scaly and typically light brown or sickly yellow in color. Their blood is bright purple in color, similar to that of the Sangheili, possibly showing a similar chemical makeup. The lack of calcium in their skeletons makes them a poor source of food for potential Flood forms. However, they have been utilized as combat forms during at least one engagement. Halo Wars. Skirmishers Skirmishers are a sub-species of Kig-yar, deployed on the ground for their viciousness and fierce tactics. While similar to normal Kig-yar in appearance, they are noticeably larger, more muscular, and darker in color. Skirmishers have strong, beak-like jaws with very sharp teeth. They have thick, mane-like plumages around their heads and necks. So far, they have only been seen deployed in the Fall of Reach. Culture Unlike many other Covenant client races such as the Unggoy, Kig-yar were space-faring long before joining the Covenant. As such, the Kig-yar are unique among Covenant races: rather than being faithful followers of the Prophets' religion, they are mercenaries paid by the Covenant. However, due to the long time they have been in the Covenant, a large number of them have accepted the Covenant religion. Jackals have been known to live fairly peaceful lives with humans, as evidenced by the relationship between the Rubble and Reth's forces on Metisette. When the Kig-yar were finally ordered by the Prophets to attack and destroy the humans of the Rubble, many of them even regretted the order. This is likely due to the pragmatic, mercantile culture of their race. They can likely live happily with anyone in a relationship of trade. Role Within The Covenant When inducted into the Covenant, the Kig-yar were intended to fill the role later assigned to the Unggoy as the Covenant's foot soldiers; however, the temperament of the Jackals made this impractical. Instead, they were placed in roles that better suited their abilities, such as reconnaissance and service in commando units, which allowed the exploitation of their fine senses in the battlefield. They are also deployed as police forces on occupied worlds, although this was always done under the supervision of members of the higher castes. Kig-yar have little status in the Covenant hierarchy and are subservient to all but the Unggoy. Although they technically stand as equals with the Grunts, the reality is that Jackals are usually in an elevated position, while the other races consider the Grunts beneath notice. The Jackals are often purposefully cruel to them in order to assure themselves of their own superiority. The Jackals are not represented on the High Council but are instead vetted by the Ministry of Concert. However, unlike the other castes, the Kig-yar do not vocally complain about their position but instead have selected to siphon off resources to their brothers. Whether the Covenant leadership was aware of this is currently unknown. The ranking authorities in Covenant society have been known to let Kig-yar eat prisoners alive, perhaps indicating that the Jackals are much more bloodthirsty and cruel than is typically seen in combat. This probability is supported by the vicious screeches, squawks, and squalls that Jackals make in combat, and the UNSC remark stating that Jackals are "too bloodthirsty" to really be called snipers. The Jackals are despised by most Sangheili for their devious nature. They all chose the side of the Covenant Loyalists after the Great Schism. Government The Kig-yar government is a postindustrial capitalist system, with a population of 978 million.Bestiarum It is also described as an ochlocracy, a system of government best described as a government by mob, or the intimidation of constitutional authorities. Presumably, this implies that whatever form of local government the Kig-yar possess is ineffective and ignored. Naming Jackals are not permitted by the Elites to have more than one name, but Kig-yar society has never placed a premium on such things, so the restriction is of little consequence to them. In private, Kig-yar often make use of their full names. Jackal names usually consist of a single syllable, with two consonants and one vowel, such as Yeg, Jak and Bok. However, Chur'R-Yar and Chur'R-Mut, who were both Ship Mistresses, have multiple syllables in their names. It is speculated that the Kig-yar naming system is at least partially based on sex, rank, or both. Homeworld Eayn is the homeworld of the Kig-yar species and is the primary satellite of the planet Chu'ot. It is characterized by its single equatorial ocean, sparse volcanism, and almost total lack of glaciation. Only about one-third of all Kig-yar who still reside in the Y'deio system call Eayn their home; many have chosen to live among the minor planets within the asteroid belt since their initial contact with the Covenant. Rank Structure Trivia *The Kig-yar were the first Covenant species fought by human beings. Staff Sergeants Avery Johnson and Nolan Byrne fought two and killed both of them in the skirmish over Harvest, shortly before the First Battle of Harvest. Later, they became the first Covenant species encountered by the SPARTAN-IIs aboard the Unrelenting at Chi Ceti IV.Halo: The Fall of Reach, pages 125/126 *The name "Jackal" comes from a wild dog that is similar to the coyote, and is a reference to their scavenger appearance and nature. *"Kig-yar" is Breton for "chicken" and Phonetic Welsh for "chicken meat". *Chur'R-Yar and Chur'R-Mut are the only known female Kig-Yar, and were also the first two female Covenant characters to appear in Halo canon. *Although Jackals carry grenades in Halo 2 , they are never seen using them. This is possibly because of the fact that, in terms of game mechanics, they 'dual-wield' their energy shield with whatever other weapon they are carrying. *In-game, all Jackals shoot left-handed and are the only Covenant species to do so (with the exception of Rtas 'Vadumee). However, in Halo: Reach Jackals shoot with their right hands, and carry their shields with their left. *Jackals possess a salty, occasionally acrid smell. Mistakes *In Halo: The Fall of Reach, their blood is said to be blue, despite its actual purple coloration.The Fall of Reach, page 327 *The first time Jackals are encountered in-game is in Halo: Combat Evolved on the level Halo. They do not appear in the first level, Pillar of Autumn, due to the Covenant's mistrust of them being on enemy vessels because of their pirating ways. However, in The Flood, they are mentioned as boarding the during their initial attack. Gallery File:Jackal sculpt.jpeg|The prototype of McFarlane Toys' Jackal figure. File:JackalWHelm2.jpg|The helmet worn by Jackals in Halo: Combat Evolved. File:Behindyou.jpg|Jackal in the level Assault on the Control Room in Halo: Combat Evolved. File:Jackal Lakeside.jpg|A Kig-yar Sniper from Halo 2 wields a particle beam rifle. File:Jackal.jpg|A Kig-yar Minor with an overcharged plasma pistol in Halo 2. File:1215645880 Jackal Blood.jpg|A Jackal's blood stain. File:19317669-Full.jpg|A Kig-yar Minor on patrol on The Ark in Halo 3. File:Halo3 Jackal.jpg|A Kig-yar sniper from Halo 3. File:SHARPSHOOTER!.jpg|A Kig-yar sniper with a Beam Rifle in Halo 3: ODST. File:Kig-Yar_Variants.jpg|A Kig-yar sniper and a Kig-yar infantryman seen in Halo 3: ODST. File:Kig-Yar_Phalanx_Halo_3-_ODST.jpg|A Kig-Yar lance armed with Plasma Pistols and Point Defense Gauntlets as seen in Halo 3: ODST. File:Cov jackalfinal.jpg|Concept art of the Kig-yar for Halo Wars. File:Jackals.jpg|Kig-Yar, as they appear in Halo Wars. File:Reach Jackals.jpg|Jackals in Halo: Reach. Sources Related Pages *Kig-yar in gameplay *Kig-yar Point Defense Gauntlet Category:Living Organisms Category:The Covenant Category:Covenant Species Category:Jackals Category:Host Species Category:Halo: Reach Species